No Regrets, Just Sex
by BTRwillElevate
Summary: Carlos/Lucy Some smut, but there's actually more to the story than just the sex scene! Gasp.


**Am I the only one who doesn't want Kendall and Lucy to be in a relationship? Give James or Carlos a chance at love, goddammit! Well, first make more episodes, but you know. BTW, don't own the characters blah blah, you know.**

* * *

Lucy locked her room door. No one was in the house, of course, but just for extra precaution. She hadn't had sex in weeks. She needed to get off. She had a couple of options; Carlos and James were head over heels for her and if she tried, she could totally seduce Kendall and maybe even Logan, but she couldn't think straight. She was inexplicably horny, and grabbed the vibrating toy from the bottom drawer on the nightstand to the left of her bed. Underwear around her ankles and toy in hand, she was about to get to work.

Carlos stood on the other side of Lucy's door, trying to muster up the courage to knock. James had been having some alone time with her, and Carlos would not lose yet another girl to him. He was determined to get her, or at least get in her pants. But he did want a relationship, if he could.

_Wait,_ Carlos thought to himself, _I don't even have a reason to be here._ He was turning around when he suddenly mustered up the courage and knocked.

Lucy was reluctant to use the device. She had never used it, and what if it wasn't pleasing. She debated on using her fingers or the toy when she heard a knock on the door.

"Fuck!" she said out loud. "Uh, just a second!"

"Okay, cool. It's Carlos by the way," the voice on the other side of the door said.

Lucy had a devious idea. She struggled to put on her jeans and ran to the door.

"Hey," Lucy said as she greeted him and let him into her home. She look at him. He was wearing a tight, white V-neck in which is biceps seemed barely constrained, light gray skinny jeans which really showed off his ass and tone calves and thighs, and nice red converse to top it off. She chuckle at how typically he dressed. She analyzed him in about five seconds and knew what she wanted. "Sit down, please. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh, no, thanks. I just came over to see if we could just chill together, you know?"

"That's cool," she sat down, rather close to Carlos. "I've been wanted to hang out with you and maybe get to know you a little better. You seem like six a funny and sweet guy. You're pretty sexy, too." She winked.

Carlos uncomfortably fiddled with his shirt. He was starting to sweat. He was never really good with being natural around girls he liked.

"You know, honestly, I was kind of checking you out when you came in... And let me tell you, I liked I what I saw."

Carlos started scratching his neck and breathing heavily. His wiggled uncomfortably in his sit. He thought about the tips James had given him to help him with another girl, but he decided he would you then right here, right now. "Lucy, if you like it now, you definitely will love the show when my clothes are off," Carlos said, unnaturally.

Both surprised and amused at this feeble attempt to be sexy, she chuckled. Not the reaction Carlos was looking for.

"You're so adorable. I can't wait to strip you of your innocence," she said as she straddled him and kissed him intensely. Their tongues swirled around each other, passion and lust in her moans.

Carlos had only felt up a couple girls, but nothing was this passionate. She momentarily broke the kiss to take off her shirt. They continued intensely kissing. Carlos could himself getting hard. Lucy was in control, and Carlos had no problem with that. She kissed him lightly on his neck, that turning into nibbling and damn near biting after a couple seconds. Carlos grinding himself against her, using all his strength not to blow his load before anything really happened. She told him to stand up, and she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and instructed him to take her to the bedroom. Carlos soon realized walking with a boner was pretty awkward. He pushed her onto the bed, suddenly in control. He kissed and nibbled her neck and whispered sweet yet naughty things in her ear. He realized she was shirtless and took off her bra, which conveniently had and unhooking mechanism in the front. Her nipples were hard, and this reminded him of the growing discomfort of his hard on. He stood there, paralyzed, unsure of what to do next. He hadn't really gotten further than this.

"Don't tease me Carlos, I need you," Lucy said, not aware of Carlos' plight. He thought for another moment. He let his hands explore her breasts, getting the feel of her nipples with his fingers first before getting a feel with his tongue. He suddenly spots the vibrator on her nightstand. He leaves her body unattended to get the toy.

"Oh, that, uhhh-"

He unzipped her jeans, ripped them off, took off her underwear and up it right on her clit. The light buzzing of the toy was drowned out by her moans. To shut her up, Carlos kissed her again and it was just as lustful and passionate as before, except Carlos was now in control. Her body involuntarily moved as she tried to stay composed. He broke the kiss and turned off the toy, and Lucy frowned at the nothingness he body felt. He stuck a finger in her, swirling it, moving it all around before making a "come hither" motion, driving her insane, he had found her spot.

"Shit, ohh, Carlos, right there, don't stop, Ahh, fuuuck!"

She was bought to a bone shattering orgasm with Carlos using only one finger. She usually used two or maybe three to please herself. He did a couple more thrusts in with his finger, her eyes rolled back.

Carlos helped her to stand and said, "I need to get mine now."

So she got to work. She spat on it, and gave it a couple strokes with her hand before using he mouth.

Carlos panted heavily. "Oh shit... Oh yeah... Oh god, please, shit! Look up at me babe; I wanna see that face of yours, and grab my ass, oh yeah, that's it. Play with my ass, god yeah! Shit, I'm close as fuck!" Carlos tried to last a couple more seconds, but he couldn't and thrust into her mouth a couple more times he released.

They lay down in bed. "Oh God, your semen tastes awful! It's like sour! What do you eat?"

"Mainly corn-dogs," he said chuckling.

"You know, I've been with a couple guys, maybe five or so, and you've been the biggest. And the sweetest. And the most aggressive. A lot of guys are afraid I might break if they please me too much of something." Carlos wrapped his arm around Lucy. She scooted closer into his arms.

"You don't really seem like the cuddling type, like at all."

"Well, Carlos, I'm not but you're just so lovable!" she kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, after a good fucking, a good nap seems like a great idea." Carlos was about to get up, but Lucy stopped him.

"Just take a nap with me, you know you want to!" Carlos stayed, but he did put his underwear on. Lucy was still naked. He jumped back into bed and cuddled.

"Lucy, Uhh, before you got to sleep, can I ask you something?" Their faces were centimeters apart. Lucy examined his face, noticing his eyes, his clear, tan skin, the birthmark, everything.

"Sure."

"Is this it or will there ever be more between us?"

"I am cuddling with you, aren't I?" They both chuckled and kissed before falling off to bed.

After about an hour or so of napping, Carlos got dressed and headed over back to 2J.

He and the rest of the gang ate dinner.

The next day, Saturday, Carlos and Kendall were down in the lobby. Lucy came out of the elevator, straight to Mister Bitter's desk.

"Look her fat-ass, you told me you'd get someone to fix the plumbing in my kitchen a week ago! I swear-"

"Calm down, calm down. I'd love to hear more about your problem, but my lunch break started six seconds ago, have a Palmwoods day." Bitters went into his office and locked the door. Lucy turned away, rage filling every inch of her body. She saw Kendall and Carlos trying to suppress their laughter by on the couches.

"What? It was funny!" Kendall said after he noticed the evil stare Lucy was giving them. "Come, join us!" Kendall invited.

"What are you guys even doing? Wait, are you playing board games? Nice. Why aren't you doing this in your apartment?"

"Because Camille is over and Logan asked if they could have the house to themselves for a while," Carlos said. The was an obvious tension between them, the two never making direct eye contact, just stealing glimpses at each other.

"Hmm, Carlos, I need you to help me take something out of my house, it's really heavy," Lucy said, sounding more seductive than she wanted to.

After Carlos took a millisecond to process what she meant, he jumped off the couch and waved the Kendall.

"Wait? What about our game?" Kendall said, but the two paid no mind.

"Um, last night, Uh, I-I," Carlos began. He knew this was the reason why he was pulled aside in the first place. "I really like you, like a lot. And not just the amazing sex, but you. I mean, I understand if you don't want to be in a relationship, but maybe even just a physical and sexual type of thing. Or this could even be a one time thing. And we could be just friends i guess. That's cool, too." Carlos looked lovingly into her eyes and bit his bottom lip, awaiting an answer.

"Carlos, I like you, too, but commitment isn't really my thing."

"Ok, that's cool, I guess. I'll see you around sometime, I guess."

"See you around," Lucy said walking away, breaking his heart.


End file.
